


Шекспир, 66

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drama, Gen, General, Missing Scene, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Шекспир, 66

У этого русского были плохие зубы.  
И сломанный нос уличного бойца.  
И почти внятный английский.  
Но плохие зубы - вот что Лукас заметил прежде всего. 

Имя пришло позже.  
Олег - имя округлое и мягкое, и этот русский тоже казался округлым и мягким. Эдакий увалень, эдакий медведь. Но когда он снял пиджак, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, остался в одной майке - белой, пахнущей свежей стиркой - мускулы перекатывались под кожей.  
Лукас наблюдал искоса, не смея поднять голову. Олег Даршавин — один из череды тех, кто выламывал, выкручивал, выжимал его на допросах. Нет, не еще один. Теперь единственный.

Но Лукас не знал, что еще он может рассказать. 

***

Один старый «призрак», такой же неудачник, попавший к русским и чудом вернувшийся, сказал: «Однажды все твои истории закончатся, тебе нечего будет предъявить и ты начнешь говорить правду. Все говорят».  
Лукас сопротивлялся, видит бог, он сопротивлялся, сколько мог. Он говорил себе: «Еще раз. Ты выдержишь еще раз». Отплевываясь и кашляя, выблевывая воду, как казалось, вместе с легкими, он напоминал себе: «Назовешь хотя бы одно имя, и они не остановятся. Захотят получить все». 

И однажды он отступил всего на шаг назад. Он еще не проиграл, еще не сдался. Но нужна была передышка на день или два, и Лукас рассказал то, что мог рассказать, то, что они и так знали. Он говорил по английски, путано и странно, переводчик в погонах косился на записи.

Лукас выиграл этот день.

А следующие сутки провел связанный и в наушниках. Резкий механический треск сводил с ума, ввинчивался в разум. Лукас пытался что-то сказать, но не слышал себя. Никто его не слышал, он был один в комнате. Он кричал, но никто не приходил. От скрежета в ушах разрывало перепонки, кружилась голова. Если бы было чем, его бы стошнило. 

Наказание за ложь.

Когда наушники сняли, у Лукаса тряслись губы. Скрежет еще долго звучал в ушах.

***

Потом он сделал еще один шаг назад.  
Он говорил о том, что знает, но совершенно бесполезно для русских. 

***

И однажды настал тот день, когда все истории, которые мог рассказать Лукас, закончились.  
Пришло время говорить правду.

***

\- Только не со мной, мистер Норт, - Даршавин сидел на корточках, смотрел снизу вверх. Его пальцы цепко держали Лукаса за подбородок. - Со мной только по-русски. Понятно? Отвечай по русски.

Вот как это было. 

Олег Даршавин хотел, чтобы Лукас говорил только по-русски, просил, думал и дышал — только по-русски.  
Не знаешь, как сказать по-русски, тем хуже.  
Лукас больше не видел никого из тех, кто допрашивал его раньше — только Даршавина. 

Даршавин слышать ничего не хотел об Англии, шпионаже и незнакомых именах.

\- Я засек время, - говорил Даршавин и в ход шли ремни и кулаки.

\- Хочу посмотреть, сколько ты продержишься, - говорил Даршавин, и из шланга лилась ледяная вода.

\- Мы еще не закончили, - говорил Даршавин, и Лукас видел, как его лицо расплывается перед глазами.

Никогда не хватало слов, чтобы остановить пытку. Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, чего ты хочешь — этого было слишком мало.  
Лукас помнил, как первый раз выкрикнул "blyad`", в полном отчаянии, потому что уже не мог подняться на ноги: "Hvatit, blyad`, hvatit!"  
Даршавин резким рывком за волосы поднял его на колени.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Норт, - внезапно ухмыльнулся он, сверкнув щелью между зубами. 

Когда Даршавин так же резко отпустил его, Лукас снова повалился на пол, задыхаясь от внезапных спазмов в горле.

Он понимал, что происходит. 

Те, первые, вытаскивали из Лукаса все, что в нем было от рождения — его воспоминания, его страхи и слабости, его веру и душу. Все, что в нем было от Англии.  
Они потрошили и выворачивали его, они хотели знать больше, чтобы забрать себе, ничего не оставив взамен.

И вот когда они, словно жадные свиньи, выжрали все, пришел Олег Даршавин.

Он запрещал говорить, знать и думать по-английски. Прошлое было стерто из жизни Лукаса, как будто его и не было.  
Олег Даршавин ломал Лукаса Норта под себя.  
Он хотел сделать Лукаса таким же, как и он сам. 

«Хочу посмотреть, сколько ты продержишься».

***

На самом деле он продержался дольше, чем была сделана первая татуировка — парусник на правом предплечье.

\- Символ свободы, - Олег смотрел на свежий, выбитый на коже рисунок словно был доволен, - за третью попытку побега ты это заслужил. 

Лукас слабо дернулся. Он был подвешен за левую руку, едва удерживаясь стоя на цыпочках. Он пока мог даже улыбаться — по крайней мере, надеяться, что Даршавин примет его гримасу за улыбку. 

А потом тихо, но вполне отчетливо сказал:

Tired with all these, for restful death I cry:  
As to behold desert a beggar born,  
And needy nothing...

\- Шекспир, шестьдесят шестой, - прервал его Даршавин и повел плечами, разминая их. - Довольно банально, мистер Норт.

Он обнял широкой тяжелой ладонью шею Лукаса, надавил большим пальцем на гортань, заставив задохнуться.

\- Зубы повыбиваю, сука, - почти беззлобно сказал Даршавин. - А теперь этот же сонет по-русски.

***

Он обрастал татуировками и прилипчивыми русскими словечками, как брошенный корабль на приколе — ракушками. Он никуда не плыл, он ничего не помнил.

Олег говорил, что акцент матерящегося Лукаса заставляет охрану рыдать. Но Лукасу снились сны, и в них он говорил по-русски. А когда просыпался — стонал от ненависти. 

Он ненавидел эти сны.

***

Однажды рано утром дверь в камеру с грохотом раскрылась, Лукас, глядя перед собой, вытянулся в струнку у кровати.  
Но это был не Олег Даршавин. Охрана с автоматами у стены. Незнакомые люди в знакомого покроя черных мундирах.

Лукас скосил взгляд. Он не понимал, что происходит.  
В сердце колыхнулась глупая надежда на... На что?..

\- Гражданин Лукас Норт, начинается новый этап нашего сотрудничества. Мы переводим вас в другое исправительное учреждение, где вас поручат специалистам более высокого уровня.

Лукас задохнулся. На мгновение забыл все русские слова. 

Другое учреждение? Специалисты более высокого уровня? Опять все сначала? Что им еще от него нужно? У него больше ничего нет! Все уже забрали!

\- Idit`e v zhopu! - заорал он прямо в холеную незнакомую рожу. - U menya bol`she net nichego! Nichego net! Nahuy id`ite!

Его ударили прикладом по загривку. Лукас вскрикнул от боли, дернулся, увернулся от следующего удара. 

Черные мундиры вышли, охрана осталась.

***

Его избивали и страшнее. Сейчас же вертухаи не забавлялись, просто «успокоили» — удар под дых, в челюсть, еще пару раз прикладом по шее для верности. 

Лукасу казалось, что в глазах потемнело лишь на мгновение, но когда он очнулся, то снова был один. 

Ноги не держали, но Лукас упрямо поднялся.

Неужели все сначала?  
Он уткнулся лбом в холодный кафель стены. 

Что им еще нужно?  
Они забрали его прошлое, они вываляли его в этом русском дерьме...

Что еще?

От него и так уже почти ничего не осталось — только имя.

Над головой покачивалась скрученная в петлю грязная простыня.

***

\- Дебил, - тихо сказал Олег, уткнувшись лбом в потное плечо Лукаса. - Какой же ты дебил, Лукас Норт.

Он говорил много разных слов - но больше матерился сквозь зубы.

Лукас слышал, но не понимал. Все вокруг кружилось, словно он все еще раскачивался в петле.  
"Я так устал, что лучше умереть.  
К чему достоинство, когда ты нищий..."  
Он поймал себя на том, что и эти строки Шекспира читает про себя по-русски.

Лукас всхлипнул.

\- Что? - Олег снова сел перед ним на корточки, как взрослый перед малым ребенком. - Что такое, говори?

Лукас раздвинул онемевшие губы, машинально потер их ладонью. 

\- Можешь говорить по-английски, - внезапно произнес Олег. 

Лукас судорожно выдохнул.

\- Говори по-английски, мать твою! 

Горло словно пробили острые осколки стекла. Лукас задыхался. Он не мог произнести ни звука.  
Слова рождались и умирали в нем. 

Лукас зажал ладонью рот, чтобы не выдать себя судорожным хрипом.  
Он давился собственным воем.

...for restful death I cry, шептал в голове незнакомый голос, for restful death I cry.


End file.
